Nothing To Lose- One Shots
by lennon9091
Summary: This is a one... or two... maybe three... shot story line based off of my other story Nothing To Lose. It is about Juice and Ana before, during and after, their main story. So please read and follow along with Nothing To Lose. This does not really stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N… Welcome everyone. This is my new story- one shots… possibly longer than that… of Ana and Juice. I will set up each chapter with an A/N before it starts. Like this chapter… do you remember when Juice hacked Ana's phone in order to find out she was in Oakland? Remember how he thought about the first time he hacked her phone because she wouldn't give any info on the guy she was going out with? Well this is just a week before that. I hope you all enjoy! This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get it started…

 **Chapter One**

"Com'on," Juice nudged the beautiful girl sitting on the floor of his living room beside him. "Tell me about this guy. What's his name?"

Ana nudged Juice back, trying to concentrate on the Call of Duty game they were playing. "No! My private life is just that… private! Besides, I know you. You'll sabotage it." Ana said firmly and then started to smirk. "If I didn't know any better, Ortiz, I would think that you are kinda jealous."

Well, Juice thought to himself, she wasn't wrong. Of course he was jealous. It should be him taking her on dates and treating her like a queen, or the princess that she was. But that stupid rule of her being off limits and him wanting to keep his balls attached had him wary of making a move.

"Just tell me his name," Juice smirked.

"No! Everytime I get asked out on a date, you guys ruin it! You of all people know how hard it is for me to get dates. Either the guy is just using me because he wants to get close to the MC or they just want to get in my pants because they think I'm a biker whore. And when I do actually find a nice guy who wants to take me out, you guys scare him off! So, I'm not telling you who he is, where we are going or what we are doing!"

Juice started laughing at the memory of threatening one of her potential dates. "Remember that one guy, what was his name... Steve? He practically shit himself when we threatened him."

"Juice!" pausing the game, since he wasn't paying much attention to it anymore, Ana turned to face him. "Of course he was scared! You threatened to shove a knife up his dick hole! Which, by the way, eww!"

"That was Tig's idea… And we weren't serious," Juice said quietly, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, it worked. He broke the date off. And he was a really nice guy. Had a good job in Lodi. And was really cute." Ana unpaused the game and resumed playing, even though Juice was still looking at her. "I'm never going to find a man because of you guys. I'll be lonely forever," she pouted quietly, absentmindedly throwing her lower lip out.

Juice bit his lower lip in an effort not not to lean over and take that pouty lip in between his teeth. He had fantasized about kissing her numerous times a day since he met her almost four and a half years ago. Right now could be his chance, he thought. He would just have to lean over slightly and press his lips to hers. He was positive she would kiss him back. Afterall, he had seen what he thought to be a lustful look in her eyes when he was shirtless, in his work shirt, or bending over to an engine. So, he was pretty sure she was at least slightly attracted to him.

Wait, where was he? Oh yeah, she would kiss him back. After a couple moments of that he would gently swipe his tongue over her lower lip and then she would part her lips slightly allowing his tongue access to her mouth. She would taste amazing! She would moan for him, maybe even whisper his name… wait! What the hell was he doing? She was sitting right next to him! He couldn't be thinking like this while she was right next to him! And it's not like he could ever act on these little fantasies. Her brother would chop his balls off!

Juice soon realized he had a problem. And if he moved too much, that problem would be quite evident to Ana. He had to think of something else to get his not so little problem to deflate. Perhaps talking about this douche bag she was going on a date with would help.

"Ana," he whispered.

She ignored him.

"Ana," he said louder.

She continued to ignore him.

"ANA!" he yelled.

"What!" she exclaimed and looked at him.

"Tell me his name," he smiled.

"Ugh! No! Stop asking!" she went back to playing the game and ignoring him.

He smiled to himself, reached over and grabbed the controller out of her hand. "Juice!" Ana exclaimed. Juice held the controller over his head as Ana reached for it in vain. "I've almost won! Give it back!"

"Not till you tell me his name!" Juice laughed and leaned back so the controller was out of her reach.

"No!" Ana shouted and leaned over a bit too far and lost her balance. She fell into Juice, who lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor, taking Ana with him. She squirmed on top of him, still trying to reach the controller. "Give me the controller, Juan Carlos!"

Juice just continued to laugh. He noticed the front of her v-neck tank top was being pulled lower and lower with her squirming. Her perfect, perky tits were slightly popping out in his face. He could see the top of her blue lacy bra peeking out. Seeing that, her wriggling around on top of him and him thinking about the matching panties he was sure she had on, had him hard again. He bit back a groan. Her hip was rubbing right against his hard cock.

Ana must have noticed because she stopped trying to get the controller and glanced down at him. A smirk playing on her lips. "Whatcha thinkin' about, Juicy Pants?"

"Uh," Juice stuttered. He had to come up with something quick. "One of the crow eaters," he blurted out and immediately wished he had come up with something better.

He watched her face, seeing just a hint of jealousy flash in her eyes. But then she smirked again. "Uh-huh, sure you were. Thinking about some bimbo crow eater, while a beautiful, sexy brunette is lying right on top of you. Her tits right in your face. You sure you're not thinking about that?" She teased and laughed in amusement.

He swallowed hard. "Didn't even notice any of that," he croaked, reaching his right hand up and tangling it in her hair behind her neck and his left hand going to her hip. The controller was completely forgotten. He glanced down to her full lips, noting that her bottom one was between her teeth. Then he looked back up into her eyes and saw a lustful look in them.

"Juice..." she whispered, her hands on either side of his head, holding her up slightly. Their noses inches apart. He could smell the sweet scent of her cherry lip gloss; her intoxicating perfume or body wash, Juice wasn't sure.

They had been in situations like this a handful of times before. The 'will they? Won't they?' type of situations. And the outcome was always the same, they wouldn't. He never got the chance to take things further. One of them usually came to their senses or they were interrupted.

But this time could be different, he thought to himself. "Yeah, babe?" he said, the term of endearment falling easily from his lips.

"We can't…" she started before being interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Fuck," Juice muttered. Cockblocked again. He dropped his hand from her neck and searched the pocket of his Dickies for the offending device. "What?" he snapped when he put the phone to his ear. "Yeah… Yeah…" At this point Ana carefully stood up and started to gather up her phone and purse. Juice sat up on the floor and continued the conversation with Chibs. "No… I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up the phone just in time to see her get her flip flops on. He stood up. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, her hand twisting the knob to the front door, too embarrassed or nervous to look at him. "You have to get to the clubhouse and I should leave before we do something you will regret." And with that she was out the door.

Juice sighed, still staring at his closed front door. She didn't even give him a chance to tell her that he would never regret it; that he thought she would totally be worth it.


	2. Chatper Two

Juice had been sitting at his laptop in the corner of the clubhouse all morning. His task was a difficult one… emotionally and mentally. It would take a long time, and potentially be emotionally draining, but he knew he could do it.

He nervously glanced around the room from time to time and any time the door to the clubhouse opened he panicked, worried it was her. Worried that she was going to walk in and see what he was doing.

Perhaps he should have done this in his dorm room, but he kinda figured it was six of one, half dozen of the other. She was just as likely to walk in on him in his dorm with no warning than she was out here. He knew she was supposed to be working today, but that didn't mean she didn't get called off or something and could walk into the clubhouse at any minute.

He had texted her to ask if she was working all day, but she had yet to text him back yet.

If she found out what Jax was making him do, she would be livid. And that was probably putting it mildly. Her being mad at him was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. She could be a HUGE vindictive bitch when she was mad and she could make his life a living hell. Shit, the last time she was mad at him was because he accidentally dented the side of her car when he was working on it, though it popped right back out again. But that didn't matter. She got so mad that she wouldn't speak to him for a week AND spread a rumor around the clubhouse that he had an STI. All the croweaters and sweetbutts avoided him at all costs for a week! And his brothers made fun of him even though they knew it wasn't true. But the croweaters… They refused to believe him when he said it wasn't true. They only believed it wasn't true when Ana finally apologized and rebuffed her statement.

But this, what he was doing right now, was probably worse than temporarily denting her car. This was a total invasion of her privacy. She had been so adamant that they were not to know who she was going on a date with, but here he was hacking into her phone and reading text message after text message from this asshole named Justin VanDeVere. Sure, his V.P. tasked him to do it, but he still felt shitty about it. Not to mention, the insane jealousy he was feeling reading all this sickening texts.

Justin- How's your day today, gorgeous?

Ana- Going good. Can't wait to see you this Friday. Where are we going?

Justin- You and me both, babe. And it's a surprise. Taking you outta Charming and to some restaurant with dim lights and candles… treating you like a queen.

Ana- Oooo… such the romantic…

Justin- You know it, beautiful.

Juice rolled his eyes. "What a douchebag," he thought to himself.

Deciding that he had read enough (the nagging feeling of jealousy getting to him), he wrote down the guys name and phone number on a piece of paper and then began the task of finding his address, checking his social media, checking his finances and doing a background check on him.

Finding his address and checking his social media was no big deal. He could do that in his sleep. It was the background check and looking into his finances that was a little more difficult.

His address revealed that he lived on the richer side of Charming in a house he probably owned. Not a rental. "Guy has money," Juice thought.

There wasn't much on his social media. Just some random pictures of this guy, who, Juice thought, looked like a preppy, stuck up asshole. What did Ana see in this guy?

His finances… He had a bunch saved up in two savings accounts and quite a bit in his checking account. Nowhere near as much as Juice had stashed away, but still, quite a bit for a guy who was just out of college and wasn't selling guns for a one-percenter club.

His general search on this guy revealed that this guy came from money. His dad was a well-known plastic surgeon in Stockton. And this guy, Justin, "What a douche- baggy name," Juice sighed to himself, was working at the Justice Department in Lodi.

Juice was just about to wrap his search up when something interesting caught his eye. A police report. He sat forward in his seat a little more and opened the file up. Domestic battery against a girlfriend… Juice gritted his teeth. Asshole liked to beat women. There was no WAY he was letting Ana go out with this jackass.

"Any luck?"

Juice jumped a mile high and hastily shut his laptop. He looked up to the person who creeped up on him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he said, "Jesus, Jax! Chibs! You guys scared the shit outta me! I thought you were Ana!"

Jax smirked a little.

"Does he sound like Ana?" Chibs asked from his position right next to Jax.

"Well, no, it's just… I thought…" Juice started to fumble over his words.

Jax laughed and clapped Juice on the shoulder. "Relax man. Just giving you a hard time."

Juice let out a nervous laugh. Then opened his laptop again. "Um, to answer your question though… Yeah. I did have some luck." He typed in his long ass password and logged back into his computer. He brought up the police report again. "This guy is a rich, preppy-looking asshole who apparently likes to beat women. His ex girlfriend to be exact. But looks like he got off because the charges were dropped. Guessing his rich daddy paid someone off."

He glanced over to Jax and Chibs who were reading the police report over his shoulder.

"I hate to do this to her again, but we are going to have to do something about this. She can't get mixed up with this guy," Jax sighed, standing up straight.

"Agreed," Juice nodded. "That shit with Mike was bad, but at least he didn't beat her. This guy certainly has the potential to."

"Can you find out where he is now?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. It will take me a little bit to track his phone though," Juice explained.

"Find it," Jax instructed. "We are going to surprise this guy with a visit."

.

.

.

It wasn't but an hour later they were pulling up to a two story house on the richer side of Charming.

Jax knocked on the assholes door with Juice and Chibs in tow. He heard someone say, "Coming," and then the door unlocking.

The door opened to reveal a 6 foot, blonde haired guy. Thin and lean. Juice immediately identified him as Justin. Sure he was taller than Juice, but had nowhere near as much muscle.

Right away, Juice's fists clenched as did his jaw. This guy was an asshole. Jealousy suddenly reared its ugly head. Ana wanted to date this guy. What the hell? He wanted to beat this guy to a bloody pulp.

"Can I help you?" the blonde haired douchebag asked, looking over each guy that was on his doorstep.

"Well," Jax said, adjusting his kutte and kinda sniffed in confidence. "Yeah you can not take my sister out on a date."

"Excuse me?" Justin asked, his eyes widening. It was then Justin noticed the kuttes. "Woh! You guys are in that motorcycle gang!"

"Club," Chiba corrected him.

"And you heard me," Jax lifted his chin and slightly smirked. "Ana Teller, she is off limits to you."

Juice tried to look as tough as his baby face would let him. Ana always made fun of him when he was trying to look tough.

"Who are you to tell me…" Justin started but Jax stepped forward.

"I'm her older brother. And I really don't want to have to come back here," Jax said plainly. "Juice," Jax said without taking this eyes off Justin. "What did Tig say we should do if he doesn't listen?"

"I believe it was some along the lines of 'slicing him from navel to nose and bury him with his insides on the outside'." Juice's right hand went to his K bar as if to enhance his point. Then he watched as Justin processed the threat.

"What… Just… I…" Justin stammered.

"Listen, Justin. We know your name," Jax said cooly. "We know where you live. We know where you work. We know what car you drive. What we also know is how to make a car accident look exactly like that… an accident. So you need to call Ana and cancel the date. She is way too good for the likes of you. Oh, and," he put a hand on Justin's shoulder, "It would be great if you didn't mention we were here. Great for you, I mean. Chibs," Jax said, again not looking anywhere but Justin.

"Yeah," Chibs stepped forward.

"What does Happy like to do to people that don't listen?" Jax asked.

"Oh you mean the knife up the dickhole thing?" Chibs said. Justin looked like he was about ready to pass out.

"Yeah. That's right. So, Justin, are we understanding each other?" Jax asked.

"Yes! Yes! Got it! Just leave me alone!" Justin shut the door hastily and locked it.

Jax turned to Juice and Chibs. He smirked his panty dropping smirk. "That was fun."

 **A/N- Hope you enjoyed. I will continue writing my stories as long as it is entertaining to someone. So let me know how much you like it by reading and reviewing. Thanks!**


End file.
